During a software upgrade or update, an access point in a wireless communication network may be temporarily unavailable to provide wireless connectivity. When a software upgrade or update is deployed across multiple access points in a wireless communication network, the upgrade/update can cause downtime to the entire network. This downtime can result in a loss of connectivity for a period of time, which may not be acceptable for some wireless client devices servicing voice applications or other mission critical applications, such as medical applications.